


The Runaways

by Sleep_Is_A_Weakness



Series: Dream SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like wilbur's sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_A_Weakness/pseuds/Sleep_Is_A_Weakness
Summary: (Niki's in this! Can't seem to find her tag though).What's the point in being involved in something you don't want to be involved in? That's the question Tommy and Tubbo asked themselves constantly. After a life changing meet up, the two change the course of fate, creating their own path.(This is an AU where Tommy and Tubbo run away from L'Manburge, Pogtopia, and the Dream SMP. They start their own happy little town, starting with a cottage)This is strictly platonic! I am not shipping Tommy and Tubbo romantically, I only gave them a inseparable best friend/brotherly bond! Same with Dream! Brotherly bonds!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002519
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	The Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when I'm gonna finish this, but here you go. Please don't expect me to update often, I have school!

Slowly setting, the sun hid behind the many trees, drowning the sky in hues of orange and pink.

Chilling air shook the leaves in the surrounding trees, smelling of smoke. Looking close enough, you'd be able to see hints of ash in the air as well.

Sat on a well known bench looking out into the hues of the sky, colors vibrant and saturated, were two boys. The shorter one called Tubbo, the taller named Tommy.

Tears ran down the cheek of the taller, though he knows he shouldn't cry. He can't cry.

It had been so obvious. His brother was scared, confused, possibly more so than he had been.

But his brother was also right. Maybe not the way he thought, but Tommy knew his brother Wilbur was right.

Ever since the siblings were exiled from the city, they had lost. It didn't matter if they started a revolution and got spy's on the inside.

It didn't matter, because the moment they stepped out of the border, they had lost.

They lost.

Tommy wasn't aloud in the city. He would be killed as soon as he was seen.

So why had he gone to see Tubbo? Why had he risked his life? Why were they out in the open?

Because Tubbo was one of the only people he could trust. The other two were constantly being watched.

But he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be crying to Tubbo over his brother. His brother has lost his mind and plans on blowing up Manburg. His brother plans to blow up all of their friends.

"Tubbo... Tubbo, I'm scared," Tommy mutters, leaning into his best friend. It feels strange to admit it... Though maybe it's strange because he's never needes to admit it. "Wilbur, he... He was always the smart one. He was always doing what was best for L'manburg, always doing everything to make L'Manburge's citizens happy... And- and now he's giving up, Tubbo."

"And I think he's right ," Tommy whispers, sadness clear in his voice and tone. "Were we ever on the right side? Were we really ever the 'good guys'?"

"Tommy..." Tubbo says quietly, pulling Tommy in for a hug.

Tommy flinches. They don't hug much, very rarely, accually. Yet... It still has Tommy melting into it, and he wraps his own arms around Tubbo shakely.

"I thought... I thought this whole thing would be, would be cool , o-or brave, or... You know, winning back our nation in glory or whatever," Tommy says, burying his head into Tubbo's chest, despite being taller. "I thought it would be fun. I'm not-... I'm not having f-fun, Tubbo. It isn't like last time."

Tubbo is silent. He thinks for a bit, untill he finds himself pulling away from the hug, resting one hand on Tommy's shoulder, the other atop Tommy's head.

His eyebrows are furrowed, and he's frowning. If it were a normal day, Tommy would be laughing at Tubbo, and the look on Tubbo's face. But this isn't a normal day.

Surely Tommy's vision wouldn't be blurred by so many tears to even notice Tubbo's face if it were a normal day.

"Well..." Tubbo begins, looking to the side.

He then turned back to Tommy again, a determined look plastered onto his face. "Why do we have to be here?"

"W-What?" Tommy asks, sniffling. 

Where was Tubbo going with this?

"We're just... kids, Tommy. Why should we have to be here?" Tubbo asks, voice cracking. "They don't need us here, Tommy..."

Tubbo continues, "I have all of your discs. We... we have each other, we..."

"Tubbo..." Tommy interrupts, laughing a quiet, humorless laugh. "Are you asking me run away with you? Run away with you and leave behind L'Manburge? Leave and just forget about everything we fought for?"

"Wilbur is out there planning to blow up L'manburg, no... Manburg, Tubbo." Tommy says quietly. He hears Tubbo inhale sharply, fear present on his face. 

He didn't mean to say that...

Tubbo wasn't supposed to know that...

"Another reason we don't belong here."

Tommy thought back to all the people they'd miss. Two people.

"What about Niki and Dream?"

"Then we- we'll tell them. Or leave a note, or something..."

"Okay Tubbo..." Tommy whispered.

He didn't know why he was agreeing. Maybe it was because it's Tubbo. Perhaps it's the fact that they'd still have Dream and Nikki. Maybe... It was because the thought of being safe with Tubbo, in a calm and quiet place sounded perfect.

"Really!"

"Yeah... We should leave a note in a place only Dream and Nikki go to. Then they can figure out what to do."

Nodding, Tubbo smiled. Maybe things would be okay.

"Alright. Let's leave tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

>-×-<

The hues of the sun die out, as the moon raises in the sky. The sun is gone, and the lights in houses are off, street lights turning on. Creatures of the night awoke, and they walked about. The sky is now dark, but the stars are glowing.

On a hill sat a bench, said bench held a torch. On the bench, in the dead of night, sat two boys. One tall, one short. The two spoke softly, oblivious to the night and it's creatures.

If you listened closely, you'd here the boys speak. They talked of a calm and quiet place. A happy place.

Ash filled air breezed by, and the soft sounds of crickets were drowned out the the moans of the dead, and rattling of bones.

The boys got up, and walked away. They walked opposite of eachother, both taking separate paths. If you asked one of this meeting, they'd call you a lier and turn away.

Everything this night brought was forgotten. But one wouldn't know that this was only the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> I hate tagging stories...


End file.
